ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Voya
Ultraman Voya is an Ultra from O-50 in Kit's Continuity, a scientist who climbed the Warrior's Peak aiming to study technology made by the Ring of Light, as his mother had tried to do before him. He's inadvertently responsible for the release of R/B Crystals onto the Supernatural Universe's Earth, and why so many people are after the Warrior's Peak. An alternate version of Voya appears as one of the protagonists of UltraFan Fight. Apppearance Voya is a tall, primarily purple Ultra, with red accent lines which cross his body in angular fashions. On his forearms and lower legs, the red stripes take on an appearance sort of like fishnets, a rectangular grid, leading into his silver hands and feet. He has boxy, but raised blue eyes which turn red along with his color timer. A small, V-shaped, green crystal is present on his head, located between his multiple side crests, which are very large, prominent, and swept back similar to Ultra Dark-Killer's crests. His color timer is a traditional blue circle rimmed in gold, and his protectors are similar to Ultraman Tiga's. He also has Powered-style arm blades running down his forearms and elbows. Personality Voya will not believe in fantastical concepts until he sees them with his own eyes. He is a bit reckless when it comes to his own well-being, but fears for others often and will ask them to stay out of a dangerous area; his UFF version believes this to be his responsibility as the oldest and most mature of the O-50 Ultras. In casual times, Voya nerds out, studying Ultra technology and looking for new things to do. He sees his Ultra powers as more of a scientific project than a gift, although he is heroic at heart. History Origins Growing up in one of the few technological cities on O-50’s surface, where he was raised to be a scientist like his parents, Voya never believed in the legends of Ultraman Orb or the Ring of Light until the day Gai Kurenai himself walked into their city, carrying the Orbcalibur, en route to Warrior’s Peak after obtaining the four Elements. Voya’s family struck up a chat with the young wanderer, learning that he had received Orb’s power by reaching the Ring of Light atop the Warrior’s Peak. When the time came, the young Voya waved goodbye to Gai, the two vowing to meet again. While he was shocked that such a fantastical story was true, Voya was more amazed by the concept of Ultras and wished to learn more about their kind. As Gai and Juggler were the first to reach the top of the unexplored mountain, the former’s story couldn’t really be contested with evidence. At the family’s discussion that night, opinions of the whole incident were split: while Voya, some of his siblings, and his mother believed it, his father thought Gai was a fraud who had forged a replica of the Orbcalibur and was flaunting it around O-50 for quick fame and money. Voya’s mother vowed to climb the Peak herself and prove, or disprove, that the Ring of Light was there, entrusting her husband and daughters to care for her young sons in the event she didn’t return. Although her family gave her the logical warnings of the harsh cold conditions and bandits who wandered the planet, she said such negative things were fine with her as long as it meant she had made a contribution to science and history. Soon afterwards, she set off toward the Warrior’s Peak and never came back. It’s rumored that Frau, the woman who lives in a hut at the Peak’s base, is actually Voya’s mother, although he never knew of this. As Voya and his younger brother grew to adulthood over the next few hundred years, the rest of the family forgot the events of his mother’s disappearance, but Voya continued to be intrigued by the Orbcalibur and the Power of Ultra, wishing to find out how such devices were created and worked. Using his own knowledge of technology, he built the Peak Skeleton: an exo-suit meant to replicate powers similar to Orb’s. Although it was only big enough for Voya himself to pilot, it was beautifully decorated in his favorite colors, purple and red; it could fly at high speeds, generate energy spears and slashes capable of piercing solid rock. His family supported him in this project, but saw it as his own advancement in technology to make a mark on the world, not an attempt to realize his personal dreams. While on a flight test with the Peak Skeleton, the realization suddenly hit Voya that he should fly to the Warrior’s Peak to search for the Ring of Light and his own mother. However, as he approached the Peak’s location, he was thrown for a loop by his discovery of a battle below, between two monsters and two beings which he immediately recognized as Ultras. Unable to resist his curiosity, Voya landed near the location and watched the fight, ultimately seeing the Ultras and one of the monsters defeat the other together. As the Ultras and monster dissipated in particles of energy, Voya exited his suit and ran towards the spot where they were, discovering that they were humanoids like Gai before them. Rosso, Blu and Grigio initially believed Voya to be a surviving member of the Balsas Gang, who were behind the earlier monster attack, but he was able to talk them into trusting him as a scientist who had always been intrigued by the power of Ultra. Voya discovered that Rosso and Blu had only received their powers minutes before, from the Ring of Light, and in that moment he knew that his mother’s disappearance had not been in vain. As Voya ran back to get in his Peak Skeleton, he overheard Grigio murmuring that Voya, in his enthusiasm for Ultras, had all but ignored her for being a monster. Voya walked back up to the siblings and affirmed Grigio that if she had received the Ring’s blessing as well, she was just as worthy. He suggested that perhaps, if she mastered the monster, she too would receive the power of Ultra; words that she would always remember in the back of her mind. Not wasting any time, Voya flew up the side of the Warrior’s Peak in his suit, when halfway up its systems suddenly went haywire and crashed, leaving him stranded on the mountain. Voya realized that his suit’s failure was not a coincidence; seeking the power of Ultra and cheating his way up to a means of acquiring it would certainly make him unworthy. He believed the Ring of Light had forced him from his suit because it believed he was worthy, and wanted him to prove himself on his own. And so, with no special gear and no preparation, Voya continued the climb. Two days passed. Cold, hungry and thirsty, Voya collapsed, three-fifths of the way up the mountain, as he realized the idiocy of his choices. This must have been the same fate that befell his mother: climbing the mountain unprepared, she had sacrificed her life, as he did now, for a pathetic fever dream. He was just like her... and just like her, he would see the Ring of Light. Just as it had for the three siblings, the Ring appeared partway down the mountain, before the prone Voya, and spoke. The Ring of Light knew why Voya was here, and why his mother had come before him: out of curiosity for science. Voya soon learned something not even Gai knew: that before his consciousness became the Ring and would pass on his powers, Orb himself was a scientist, developing technology and performing research to better understand the universe. Orb affirmed Voya that he was not going to die here, and that he still had great contributions to make to science and history, the same words Voya’s mother had said of the dangers of the trek. With that, the Ring of Light disappeared, leaving gifts for Voya in its place. Voya recognized the device, a Gyro, as being nearly identical to the one Grigio had carried. Alongside it were two crystals: one bearing the image of an Ultra with a similar color scheme to the Peak Skeleton, the other being marked with nothing more than the kanji for “Memory.” Realizing what the latter meant, Voya realized what he needed to do: go home. Inserting the former crystal into the Gyro and pulling the grips thrice, Voya called upon the spear of light that would become his signature weapon. As soon as he grabbed the spear in his hand, Voya himself became engulfed in light, and he transformed into the Ultra on the crystal: the Ultra he had always wished to be. Voya landed in front of his family’s home at human size, quickly gaining their attention. He returned to humanoid form before his father, who finally saw the truth of the power of Ultra. After an embracing reunion with his family, Voya remembered the Memory Crystal and asked his family to watch him use it in his Gyro, no matter what happened. When activated, the Crystal, surprisingly, caused the Gyro to generate a holographic recording of Voya’s mother, saying she would probably never get home and her discovery would never be known, but that she had seen the Ring of Light and was happy. The recording ended with a message from Orb himself, who explained that when Voya’s mother reached the Ring of Light, it could not communicate with her or give her power, because the Orbcalibur had been temporarily destroyed at the time. He asked Voya and his family to keep the Memory Crystal safe so they would always have something to remember their matriarch by. Tearfully, Voya obliged and handed the Crystal to his family for safekeeping, taking his Gyro and Voyari with him on his own adventures through the universe. Learning of Voya's acquisition of the power of light, many other residents of O-50 and other planets looked to obtain the same power, to the point that the sides of Warrior's Peak eventually became a battleground. Soon becoming overworked and no longer wishing to develop new devices, instead merely using his knowledge of inner light to turn people into Ultras, Orb presently regrets giving Voya the power, and would not hesitate to send him on a certain-death mission if he wasn't so busy already. Incident on Earth Eventually, Voya battled an unknown foe above Earth. Somehow, his Gyro was knocked out of him along with the R/B Crystals he had harvested over the course of his adventures, falling to Earth. However, he retained his Voyari which allowed him to become an Ultra. Ultraman Morte Timeline Voya gave up and kept wandering through space, too tired and upset to consider the effects his gear would have on humanity... Ultraman Morte Side Story: Where the Crystals are From ... until he decided to check in on Earth, years later. UltraFan Fight Timeline Voya flew down to Earth looking for his devices, coincidentally as a new Age of Monsters was beginning. Ultimately, he found his Gyro in the hands of a human woman named Meg Kagaku, who, like Voya himself, was a scientist aiming to figure out the device's technology. Recognizing this as a mark of a hero, Voya appeared to Meg, explaining his situation. The two merged, working together to fight invaders and recover Voya's Crystals. Voya was the third Ultra to spend a year on this version of Earth. Later on, Voya, along with the other Ultras in the event, were involved in the Cosmic Phoenix Event. UltraFan Fight Voya first appears guarding the Ring of Light from an invasion alongside Ultrawoman Tempesta and Ultrawoman Citria. Voya and the Marvelous Multiverse The two alternate versions of Voya meet each other, developing a wider understanding of the UltraFan Multiverse. Ultra Fight Kit Voya (it's unclear which version) appears among the Ultras who join forces to oppose the threat of Viral Deathcium and its creator. Profile Stats * Height: 56m * Weight: 51,000 t * Age: 18,000 years old * Time Limit: 3 minutes * Weakness: Owing to a traumatic incident in his youth as a humanoid, Voya suffers from a fear of water. He also occasionally believes himself to be past his prime, owing to his age being comparable to middle-age on other Ultra homeworlds, and this sometimes effects his mental condition in battle. * Hobbies: Experimenting, collecting rocks * Likes: Learning about Ultra technology, socializing with other O-50 Ultras * Dislikes: Being wrong Relationships *Family **Father: Alive **Mother: Unknown **Siblings ***Eldest Sister ***Older Sister ***Older Brother ***Younger Brother Body Features * Color Timer: Voya possesses a standard, circular color timer. * Protectors: Voya sports silver and gold protectors on his chest, the strongest part of his anatomy. * V Crystal: He sports a V-shaped gem on his forehead. * Eyes: His eyes match the color of his color timer. * Arm Blades: Along his forearms and elbow are natural blades. Transformation Voya's human form or Meg flips out the blade of the Voyari, activating the device. They then raise the weapon into the air and press the trigger to transform. Meg yells the name of her Ultra form while doing this, although Voya himself does not, calling it "redundant." Forms - Split Dimension= Stats * Flight Speed: Mach 24 * Running Speed: Mach 8 * Jumping Distance: 3,000 m * Jumping Height: 600 m * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 1 * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 1.6 * Brute Strength: 150,000 t * Grip Strength: 110,000 t }} - Human= Voya's humanoid form, being a scientist from a city, doesn't wear the sort of ragged robes of most O-50 natives. He is immediately recognizable by his piercing blue eyes and wild hair, which vaguely resembles his Ultra self's crests. He doesn't necessarily use this form in UltraFan Fight due to having a host. Abilities * TBA Gear * Voyari: * Gyro: * R/B Crystals: ** Voya Crystal: ** Memory Crystal: * Peak Skeleton: }} Trivia * Despite being an UltraFan Fight character, Voya was originally made for Ultraman Morte. * Voya's name is derived from the term "voyage", although it also can be derived from "clairvoyance." * Assume that his backstory in UltraFan Fight is adjusted to fit however that universe's Ring of Light works. * The Voyant Trapper technique was inspired by Netossa from She-Ra. Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Fan Ultras Category:UltraFan Fight Category:Ultraman Morte Category:Kit's Continuity Category:Fusion Ultras